


all’s well that ends well to end up with you

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “We’ve made it a full year,” he notes. “Are you sick of me yet?”She smirks and squeezes his hand. “I think I’ll keep you for a little longer. I feel like I’mthisclose to getting full credit card access.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	all’s well that ends well to end up with you

Josh has his feet propped up on his desk as he reads a memo. He’s been at the office since before the sun came up; Donna had told him that under no circumstances was he allowed to stay at the office past 6 tonight, so he’d rolled out of bed, kissed her sleeping form softly, and came in early to make up the hours. A yawn wracks through him and he’s about to get up for another cup of coffee when there’s a knock at the door. 

“I missed you this morning,” a voice says from his doorway and he smiles when he sees Donna standing there like an angel with two cups of coffee in her hands. 

“Did you bring me coffee?” he asks, raising his nose and trying to peer over the Starbucks cup to see the order. 

“I thought I’d be nice,” she says, smirking as she places one of the cups in front of him. “Special occasion and all that.”

Josh takes a sip and moans happily as the latte hits his taste buds. “Yup,” he says, taking another drink. “I’m definitely in love with you.”

She points behind her. “I can’t stay. I have a meeting with some Congresswomen who want Helen to possibly co-sponsor a bill. I just wanted to say good morning and to remind you to be wrapped up by 6 or I’m having the secret service drag you out of here by your ear.”

Josh smiles. “I will come get you from your office at 6 sharp,” he promises. “Then I’m all yours for the rest of the weekend.”

“Good,” she says, satisfied, and she steps out the door. 

“Hold on,” he calls. “C’mere.”

“Josh, I’m late already and I still have to swing by my office.”

“I don’t care. Get over here.” He beckons her over until she’s right in front of him. “Good morning,” he murmurs, tugging on her sweater so she’ll lean down and he can kiss her properly. “Happy anniversary.” He kisses her again. “You look nice.”

“Suck up,” she teases, but kisses him once more anyway before she walks away. “Don’t be late tonight.”

“I won’t,” he promises. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome,” she says and she’s out the door.

* * *

By the time 6 rolls around, Josh is more than ready to leave the building. He’s fought with too many senators today and he’s exhausted. He tells his assistant he’s done for the day and heads into the Oval. 

“Evening, sir.”

“Josh,” President Santos says, not looking up from the papers in front of him. “Have you seen this new amendment they’re trying to add onto HR 329? It’s atrocious.”

“I have Sam running point on it. He’ll get it sorted.”

“I mean, the marriage incentives are crazy. It’s 2007, you’d think this wouldn’t be a factor anymore. 

“We don’t like it either, sir, but Sam’s on it. He’ll bring it to you next week when he’s done with his meetings on the Hill.”

“Alright. You out of here?”

“Yeah, I’m meeting Donna right now.”

“Where are you takin’ her?”

“That new French restaurant on Jefferson. Lou said it’s amazing and she never gives that high of praise, so it must be pretty good.”

“Tell Donna I said hi.”

“I will,” Josh replies. “Do you need anything before I go?”

“No, get out of here. Spend time with your lady, don’t worry about me.”

“My phone’s on if you need me.”

“I won’t,” Santos says, smirking up at him. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Thank you, Mr. President.”

He walks out the door, a spring in his step now that he’s off the clock. He doesn’t run into anyone on his way to the east wing either as he swings into Donna’s office just as she’s putting some folders into her briefcase. She checks her watch. 

“6:01,” she tsks and Josh rolls his eyes. 

“I had to say bye to the President,” he says and he leans against her desk. “Those are nice flowers.”

Donna grins. “Yes, they are. My boyfriend sent them to me.”

“He has good taste.”

“Well, he’s dating me, so clearly he has great taste,” she quips, walking around her desk to stand in front of him. 

“Clearly,” Josh parrots and gives her a sweet kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she murmurs, smiling when he kisses her again. 

“Are you ready to go?”

She nods and threads her arm through his as he leads her out the door. “How was your day?” she asks, reaching up to brush his cheek with her free hand. 

“Long,” he replies, opening the side door to the White House for her and climbing into their waiting car. “What about you? What was that bill you mentioned earlier? The one the First Lady might co-sponsor?”

“No more work talk tonight. It’ll still be there on Monday.”

Josh sighs heavily and leans his head against the back seat before grinning tiredly at her. He grabs her hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “We’ve made it a full year,” he notes. “Are you sick of me yet?”

She smirks and squeezes his hand. “I think I’ll keep you for a little longer. I feel like I’m _this_ close to getting full credit card access.”

Josh chuckles. “You could have slipped a power of attorney transfer under my nose at any time and I wouldn’t have known.”

“I like to do things the old fashioned way.”

“What way is that? Making me fall in love with you and _then_ stealing everything I own?”

“Exactly,” she murmurs and kisses him softly. 

“Well, consider your mission accomplished.”

She grins and sits back in her seat. “I’m _starving._ All I had time for today was a banana and a piece of Juicy Fruit I found in my purse.”

“I did the full prix fixe. 10 courses. We’ll fatten you right up.”

“Best boyfriend ever.”

“Damn right.”

* * *

“I’m so full, I think I honestly might burst,” Donna groans as they make their way back into their apartment. “That lamb was the most delicious piece of meat I’ve ever had in my life.” She grabs the takeout containers from him and puts them in the fridge. “You did good, Joshua.”

“I’m gonna be dreaming about those little mushroom tarts for weeks.”

Donna chuckles and grabs some wine glasses. They’re already 3 glasses in, but she has a special bottle for tonight. “Will you pop the cork for this, honey?”

He looks at the label. “New Hampshire? Where did you get this?” he asks, using the corkscrew to pop it open. 

“New Hampshire,” she deadpans. 

“When?”

She worries her lip with her teeth. “The date’s on there.”

“1998.” He frowns for a second before realization hits him. “You bought this 9 years ago?”

She nods and busies herself with rearranging the kitchen knives so she doesn’t have to look at him, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. “After you gave me a job, I ran to a grocery store that night and saw the bottle from a newer winery in the state, so I bought it to drink it with you someday. To thank you for everything, but we became a lot more than I thought we would, so…” she trails off lamely as he looks at her, his eyes soft as she finally turns back to him. “I thought tonight was a good enough reason to finally open it.”

“It’s the best reason,” he agrees and pours 2 glasses. She smiles shyly as he holds his glass up in a toast. “To you, Donnatella Moss. The one who’s held me down for almost a decade now and somehow still stands the sight of me.” She rolls her eyes playfully. “This has been the best year of my life and I can’t wait to do it over and over again. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Donna pulls him by his belt loop until their hips bump together. “Better plan on forever then, Wild Thing,” she whispers, kissing him pointedly, and clinks her glass with his. They take a sip and she’s surprised by how good the wine is for only being a $15 bottle. 

“What’s next on the itinerary for this staycation?” 

She grins happily, her eyes dancing as she looks at him. “Presents.”

She scurries away to the bedroom as Josh trails behind, shucking his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “I just wanna point out that I’ve technically given you multiple presents today already. Not to mention the spectacular rounds of sex I have planned for the weekend.” He drops his pants, sighing as his still-full stomach is relieved from the pressure and grabs some pajama pants from the closet. 

“Sex doesn’t count.”

“I beg to differ,” he argues, moving to lounge on the bed as he watches her get changed. “Sex is a gift, Donna. One that should always be appreciated.”

“Says the man who fell asleep in the middle of said gift a few weeks ago.”

“You seduced me after I’d been on a plane for 16 hours! I couldn’t even tell you what day it was,” he grumbles when she grins at his indignation. “I made up for it tenfold the next day, so it still counts.”

“Whatever you say,” she replies before sitting down across from him in his overly large pajama top that CJ bought him years ago. 

“I don’t know why you wear that,” he notes. “It looks like you’re sleeping in a tent.”

“I like to be cozy,” she says, tucking her knees inside the shirt.

“And being spooned up against me isn’t good enough for you?”

“Quit whining and give me my present already.”

He rolls over and gets something out of his bedside drawer and lays it on the bed in front of him. She reaches for it, but he pulls it back. “Where’s mine?”

A neatly wrapped box appears from behind her back. “You go first,” she says and pushes it toward him. He silently asks if he should open the card on top first, but she shakes her head. “Box then card.”

He tears into the paper to find a black box. He snaps it open and his eyes widen. “Is this…?”

“I modeled it after your dads,” she clarifies. “Your mom didn’t want to part with it.”

He lifts the shiny new watch out of the box. “It looks just like his. I always loved that watch.”

“I know.” She grabs his wrist and unlatches his current crappy watch as he turns the new one around in his hand. “There’s something on the underside.” 

He brings it closer into the light so he can read the inscription. 

_You were always right on time. Love, Donna_

His throat catches and he leans forward to kiss her soundly, running his hand over the back of her head. “I love you,” he whispers before kissing her again. “Thank you.”

Donna clasps the new watch around his wrist, Josh twisting it and marveling at the large face, and she waves the card in front of him. “Open this. It’s the fun one.”

He looks at her as he opens it, wary of her cheshire grin. “You didn’t get me sex coupons or anything, did you?”

“Those are for Hanukkah,” she says and his eyebrows raise. 

“Seriously? Because I’m really not opposed to—“

“Just open the damn card.”

He pulls the card out of the envelope and some papers fall into his lap when he opens it. She gives him a moment to read them. “Spring training?” he asks her excitedly. 

“With a stop to see your mom since she can’t come up next month.” She waits patiently as he keeps reading the itinerary she’d made for their week in Florida. She smiles when she finally sees his mouth drop open. 

“Donna, what’s ‘locker room’?”

“What do you think it is?”

“I think that if you really got me into the Mets locker room that I’d hand over power of attorney willingly right now.”

She tilts her head and smirks. “Better pay up, bucko.”

“Donna!” he shouts happily and tackles her onto the bed. She giggles and wraps her arms around his shoulders. 

“Happy anniversary.” 

He kisses her firmly on the mouth before rolling onto his side and holding the paper in front of them. “We get a whole _week?_ ”

She nods and kisses his chin. “Yep. Barring any national or international emergencies. I’ve already cleared it with both our bosses and the secret service.”

“I was serious about that power of attorney thing. I’m talkin’ bank accounts, credit cards, 401k. Take it all.”

She laughs and brings her hand to his cheek so she can kiss him properly. “This past year has been everything, Josh.” She brushes her thumb over his bottom lip. “I love you so much. There’s no one else I’d wanna do this with but you.”

“Me, too,” he murmurs and kisses her again. “Especially since it’s finally paying off.” He grins cheekily when she smacks his arm and he sits up, sliding a velvet box over her lap. “Your turn.”

She unties the ribbon and opens the box. She recognizes the brand and her eyes widen when she sees inside. “Josh, it’s _beautiful_.” She caresses the necklace delicately. It’s a simple solitaire diamond surrounded by another jewel. “Is that—“

“My birthstone,” he finishes, his voice shy. “I didn’t want to go total caveman and brand you with my name or anything, but I still wanted something. Just so you always have a little piece of me with you. This was as subtle as I could think of.”

She looks up at him, her eyes watery now, and she hauls him to her. “I’d gladly sport your name,” she whispers and kisses him. “But this works, too.”

Josh grabs the necklace and does the clasp behind her neck, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smooths over the diamond tenderly. “This is one of many diamonds coming your way, just so we’re clear.”

She sighs and shifts so she can tuck comfortably into his embrace. “Josh, I told you not to spend all your money on me.”

“You’re just gonna have to deal with it. I’m a man, Donna. We like to give our women jewels. It makes us feel powerful.”

He twirls her hair through his fingers and she leans her head back to look at him. “What are we gonna do the rest of the weekend?”

“Did you have anything particular in mind?”

She shakes her head, her eyes closing as his fingers continue to massage the base of her skull and neck. “No. I thought we’d wing it.” He hums and nudges her up to sit in front of him so he can get at her shoulders, digging his thumbs into the knots and working his way down her back. She moans happily, going completely slack in front of him. “Or you could just keep doin’ that.”

Josh chuckles and keeps up his ministrations, scooting forward and pressing a kiss to her neck as he massages her back. Donna leans her head on his shoulder and he rubs her lower back and hips sensuously as he continues to kiss up her neck. She sighs heavily when he sneaks his hands under the massive shirt she’s wearing, running his fingers up and down her belly, and he nibbles on her earlobe. 

“Remember a year ago,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms tight around her. “When we were in Hawaii and we’d just ate at that amazing seafood place?”

Donna smiles. “And you took me for drinks and dancing,” she whispers, wrapping her arms over his. 

“We got drunk off mai-tais and I remember thinking I was the luckiest guy there ‘cause I was dancing with you.” He cups her jaw and brushes his thumb over her cheek. “You were so beautiful, Donna. I couldn’t stand another minute of not being with you.”

“Thank God for those mai-tais,” she teases, turning her head fully to kiss him. He slides his hands up her chest and fondles her breasts under the shirt, making her moan again. 

“I still want you just as bad as I always have,” he breathes, his hands still running over her skin. “I’ve never made it this far before and I used to think there was something wrong with me or that it just wasn’t meant for me, but…” he kisses down her jaw and buries his face in her neck as he holds her against him. “I think I was just waiting for you.”

She turns in his arms so she can see him and he smiles shyly as she caresses his face. “You’re it for me, you know,” she whispers and he nods. 

“You’re it for me, too.”

She inhales deeply as the realization that they’re actually talking about being together forever hits her, and her eyes turn glassy as she smiles at him. “You’re really working to solidify those rounds of spectacular sex this weekend, aren’t you?”

He chuckles and pulls her back into his arms. “I thought the diamond already solidified that.”

“Oh, it did,” she says, grinning as his hand slides low on her belly and toys with the hem of her underwear. “But that little speech just added at least 3 more orgasms to the scorecard.”

He hums wickedly in her ear as he lays her down and crawls on top of her. “I better get to work then.”


End file.
